


The Sunrise Seems So Far Away

by birb_from_the_ashes



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Anal, Book 1: The Angel Experiment, F/F, F/M, M/M, No Fluff, Orgy, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, watching porn as a group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birb_from_the_ashes/pseuds/birb_from_the_ashes
Summary: Set before the beginning of the series, but they have Total and they like Ari for some reason (I'm good at plot, yes). The Flock is minding their own business and such when, much to the surprise of everyone, 3 teens obsessed with Fang's blog find their way through the woods of Colorado and to the Flock's hideout.





	1. Dawn of a New Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've been brave enough to post, so please be kind. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you! I hope you like it!

I awaken to the early morning sunlight on my face, and to my favorite song being hummed by my lover and best friend. Fang is on his side, propped up with an elbow underneath him. His humming leaves much to be desired, as he has clearly just woken up as well and still has a sleepy voice, but I appreciate the sentiment until I hear shouts downstairs and realize why the humming was necessary.

"Hey!" I accuse.

"What?" he responds, as innocent a look as is possible for him plastered on his face.

I pull the sheets back off my body, unamused, and begin to sit up, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. Instead of successfully sitting up as I had planned, however, I am pushed back onto the bed and Fang climbs on top of me, straddling my stomach.

"Faaang," I complain unconvincingly.

"Maaax," he mimics.

"I have to go intervene," I say, frustrated.

"They need to learn to resolve issues themselves," he points out.

"But, but, but I have to mediate. For the little kids. For Angel and Gazzy."

"They're old enough to negotiate on their own behalf now," he argues.

"But I—"

He leans down then and cuts me off with the most glorious kiss, and suddenly I forget what we were arguing about. In fact, I forget that we were arguing in the first place. Immediately, I need him, like I've never needed him before, and I pull him closer, feeling him grow hard on my stomach. 

“You like that?” I ask seductively.

Instead of answering, he growls, and begins to suck on my neck. He pulls away, confident that he has left a mark, and I put my hands on his hips, pulling him into me. He reaches a hand under the tank-top I slept in and massages my breast. I moan and my back arches without my permission.

I pull him closer to me and pull his dick out of his boxer shorts and move my hand up and down along the shaft, pausing occasionally to rub the tip with my thumb. He leans back in bliss and I take this opportunity to push him off of me and climb on top of him and straddle his chest, facing his cock. I lean down and put his full length in my mouth, sucking hard. He bucks his hips again and again, thrusting his dick into my mouth. 

I can tell by the increasing number and intensity of the sounds he makes that he’s about to cum, but just before he does, he pushes me off of him and yanks my shorts and panties off in one motion. He puts his mouth to my clit, and sucks, occasionally flicking his tongue over my clit. He doesn't stop until I finish, screaming his name along with a string of profanity as I do.

Then he finally lets up, and allows me to focus my attention back on him. I flip over onto my hands and knees and he takes the hint, putting his rock-hard cock inside of me while I moan. He thrusts into me over and over, and this goes on for just long enough before he pulls out and flips me over. I open my mouth and just as he cums into it, the door opens.

“Oh, _fuck_!” I shout, turning away from the door to hide my naked body.

“That seems like the appropriate sentiment, given the activities occurring in this room at this moment,” Iggy says smugly, standing at the door, “Also, don't worry about hiding yourselves, I can't see either one of you anyway.”

“How’d you know we were fucking?” Fang asks.

“Oh, please. It smells so strongly of sex in this room, you’d think there was an orgy in here. Plus, the kids and I can hear you screaming from downstairs. Frankly, it’s gross. Keep it down guys.”

“Whatever,” I say, frustrated that the kids heard us.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Iggy says, “You should probably get dressed now as it _might_ interest you to know that we have company.”

 


	2. As the Day Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max comes downstairs angrily after dressing herself to find visitors in their entryway. And she is not so happy to see them.

“Who the hell are you and why have we not beaten the crap out of you yet?” I demand, storming down the stairs and toward the entryway, where three kids stand. Two of them, a boy and what I think is a boy, look to be about my age, and the third, a girl, looks Nudge’s age.

“This is Max?” the boy asks, sounding disappointed.

“In the flesh,” I say menacingly, while Ari nods, giving the boy a knowing look. “What was that look?” I demand of him.

“What look?” Ari feigns innocence.

“Max, Max, Max!” Nudge says, practically jumping up and down. “This is Sylver, River and Oliver”

“You’re kidding,” I say, unamused at the -ver endings.

“No, she isn't,” Angel informs me.

“Yeah Max, that's really what they told us,” Nudge seconds.

“Well, then they’re kidding. Angel?”

“No, Max, they’re clean. Their parents named them like that,” Angel reads their minds.

“What’s the scoop?” I ask her.

“Well, River’s birth name is actually Grover…” she says slowly.

“I can see why you changed it,” Ari says to River.

“River is… no berry… none biarny… non—”

“Non-binary,” River supplies. “It means I—”

“What pronouns?” Fang asks, cutting River off.

“They/Them,” River answers.

_Of course_ , I want to say, _of course_ Fang _would be the one to know_ all _about this_. Instead, I ask him where he learned all about this, “Internet?”

“Internet,” he responds, nodding.

“This is all great but why are you here, and why haven't we beaten you up yet?” I ask, trying to get back to the point.

“My guess would be that the screaming we heard upstairs has something to do with the answer to your second question. As for your first, we’re just here to meet the Flock,” Oliver replies.

“How do you know about us and how did you find us?” I investigate.

“Relax, Max,” Fang says, “They’re just here because of my blog. Right, guys?” They nodd in response.

“Can I speak to you, Fang? Privately?” I request through my teeth.

“What, you two going to make out some more?” Iggy teases. I glare at him. “You know,” he says casually, “I can't see the glare you’re giving me.”

“I _know_ , and it takes all the fun out of it,” I answer angrily, motioning to Fang to follow me to the kitchen.

Once there, I turn on him sharply.

“You can't _do_ this, Fang! This puts all of us in danger. What the _fuck_ were you thinking? Were you thinking ‘Oh, how can I best piss off Max and issue the entire Flock a death sentence all in one fell swoop?’ Because if so, you did it, and you did it perfectly, I might add. I especially love that touch about not consulting me before putting our address on the internet and telling the whole world where we live. That one really pissed me off, so good job!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. One seco—”

“I _can't_ wait, Fang. I don't _have_ one second, don’t you see that? The entire Flock could be killed at this very second while we’re in here arguing and you want me to _wait_!? I don't think so,” I screech, my voice’s pitch raising with every word.

“Max, listen: I didn't give out our address to anyone. You think I don't know the risks of that? They found us by themselves, which means they could be like us, you know, with the abilities and shit? Let’s just hear them out is all I'm saying.”

“Fine,” I give in, “let’s hear them out.”

* * *

As it turns out, Sylver, River, and Oliver are pretty great people. Fang asks them about abilities.

"Well," Sylver, the young girl, says, "I'm really good at finding people, especially when they don't want to be found. Oliver here, his stamina is crazy. I mean, like, he's never tired ever. And River, mostly they're just  _really_ good at sex."

I personally did not want to know where she found out that last one, but I very much wanted to find out for myself whether or not it was true. Fang seemed to pick up on this and he glared at River from across the room before Nudge decided to acquaint them with our T.V.

I don't know how, but we ended up watching for hours, pausing twice only so Iggy could cook us first lunch and then dinner.

 


	3. As Day Turns to Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little kids go to sleep and the bigger kids stay up for a while and fun ensues.

The flock is shaken from our T.V. trance by the sound of a yawn from the direction of the little kids.

“No Max,” Angel pleads, reading my mind and hearing my thoughts of sending them to bed. I look out the window.

“Sundown’s long passed,” I say, “you gotta.”

“Fine, but they have to promise to still be here in the morning,” Gazzy negotiates.

“Yeah!” Angel adds. I look over at our guests.

“Don't worry, sweet, we won't move,” Oliver assures them.

I call for Nudge as I follow the little kids up to bed, so that she can help me make sure they’re ready. Begrudgingly, she trails after me up the stairs and to their bedroom to help Angel pick out some pajamas. Nudge and I make sure Angel brushes her teeth (she usually tries to lie about it), tuck her and Gazzy into bed, read them a bedtime story, and make our way back down the stairs. When we arrive at the bottom of the stairs, I hear a moaning sound from the T.V. room. Confused, I walk down the hall and open the door to find porn playing on the T.V. and no less than five dicks out in the room. I sit down next to Fang and ask under my breath about the goings-on in the room at the moment, to which he responds simply, “Iggy has porn stashed in here.”

“Noisy porn,” I respond before realizing that he’s blind and that’s likely why it’s so moan-heavy. Fang just gives me a look before returning his eyes to the television and his hand to his cock.

“I don't mind that you're watching it, but—”

He shoots me a nasty look.

“But at least let me help you, Fang,” I finish.

He nods and moves his hand from his dick to the back of my head. He grabs a lock of my hair and pushes my head down towards his lap.He gently pulls my hair as I suck his cock and periodically flick my tongue over the tip every so often.

He moans, loudly, which would have been fine except that his moan is louder than the moans of the pornstars on the T.V. which causes everyone to look over at us. I pull my mouth away from his dick, planning to give off an embarrassed look, but he pushes my head back down and continues to moan. Rather than be shy or embarrassed, our guests and the remainder of my flock take this as an invitation to do the same, which they have very clearly been wanting.

Sylver, lying with Nudge on the floor, crawls on top of Nudge and leans down to kiss her.

River, on the floor, begins to kiss the insides of Iggy’s thighs and in a low voice asks Iggy if it’s okay that he suck his cock. Iggy nods, unable to form words and leans back in his seat on the couch as River lets temptation take over.

Oliver, on the loveseat next to Ari, wraps his hand around Ari’s cock, and Ari, who has been eyeing Oliver for the entirety of the porno, does the same for Oliver.

“Oh fuck, Max, I'm gonna—” Fang gasps. I let up and crawl on top of him as he lays down on the couch. I pull my pants off along with my underwear and ride his dick, watching his face contort, as he likely watches mine do the same. As I ride him, he moves his hand and rubs my clit. This causes me to moan, loudly, and next thing I know, I'm sucking someone else’s dick and giving two other people handjobs at the same time. I look for the girls, but they’re on the floor sans clothes, completely oblivious of what’s going on here.

As for what happens next, I'm not really sure. I remember Fang cumming inside me, someone cumming in my ass, and mostly just lots and lots of cum everywhere. I alone must have had 4, no, 5 orgasms, maybe more (?) I'm not entirely sure, I just know that when I wake up in the middle of the night, I'm tangled in a web of limbs and dicks, most of which are on me or in me. Not that I mind of course.  _ My ass hurts _ is the last thought I have before sleep takes me once again.


End file.
